love is life
by max and raven
Summary: about a group of people with gifts who finally find meaning in there forever lasting lives. written by raven.


have you ever noticed that the worst times of your life always seem to come out either worse or better then before? well let me explain what I mean. you and your friend make a decision, it has bad consequences, then things A get better or B get worse. I have also always seemed to hope for the worst that way when the best happened I was happy and when the worst happened I was prepared. this story is a sequence of those choices and consequences. lets start at the beginning. my name is raven and my best friend, her name is max. we were in fifth grade really when we made the big choice that would effect us the rest of our lives. we chose music. basically our whole world is different from the earth you know based on the different ways we see it. we met that year when we both turned 11. we chose what our life would be based on our skills. I, well my skills are rare really. I have 6, a lot for someone my age there is a probability I will be a supreme if that's what I want.

1- healing and resurrection

2- fire

3- siren

4- wind

5- earth

6- water

the four big natural things are just something I can manipulate that already exists. siren is something I haven't quite learned how to, turn it off. I was in the, well time to come out with it coven. for a while. I am a witch, kind of like harry potter. there are wizards as well but basically we prefer more of a mage thing. witch and wizard is a bit stereotypical. most mages tend to have two or four gifts by the time they are ten. they count all the elements as one because normally people can only manipulate one or two even if they have 6 gifts. that's why I do what I do. I get the people who are actually 14 maybe 15 same age as me who haven't found there gifts yet. now we don't have many mages like we used to our coven is made up of five. me, max, our youngest Jared, then Maya, and the eldest at like 600 now Eliot. i'm not kidding either, sometime after our numbers desperately started to dwindle they made a spell that they give every child. after 21 you stop aging. then we can only be killed by our heads being chopped and our pieces burned in separate piles. but I just got a new student basically. we know he is a mage, it shows in the unnatural color of his eyes. like all of us we all have unnaturally shaded eyes. his were bright forest green with deep black molding between the iris and the pupil. mine were icy blue the faded into a violent purple. I had dyed my hair to match the purple and the dye stayed in pretty well. we stayed young forever! most of us got tattoos, piercings, stuff people get rid of after they get old. the good thing was is that everyone in the house was ok with some form of rock. but the new kid was going to be fun to be around. we like all the same bands and I could tell from the band merch. "names Daniel" he said sticking his hand out for me to shake. I smiled at him "raven" he nodded. I laughed.

"alright then so have you found any of your powers? or gifts"

"nah not really"

"hmmm, well have yout tried stuff?"

"no"

"i have a question. if you could do anything right now what would it be?"

"run away" he laughed a little. I smiled. "what?" he asked me.

"most guys wouldn't be able to say that, with me here that sound cocky and rude. im a siren, your a shield, you can block it. probably meaning that you cant have anyone your mind. it also means there is a good possibility you could get in other peoples minds and here there thoughts. normally the closer relationship and physical whys means you can hear there thoughts clearer."

" a siren?"

"yeah I can make anyone do what I want them to do by getting in there mind and doing things your glad you cant see"

"ok" he laughed.

"stop being so nervous I don't bite. I may nibble but that's it."

he laughed and we started talking. I knew we would be best friends. after just a short few ,months I had found 5 gifts

1- shield

2- mind reader

3- fire!

4- human voodoo doll (he can make other people injure by thinking about them and doing it to themselves)

5- projections of thoughts.

this basically means he can hold a conversation with you inside your heads its awesome and really annoying. I learned how to actually block my mind from his after a while but I was the only one. a lot of times I really wished that my siren power worked on him. dude was hot, the green eyes, black shaggy "emo" cut hair, and he liked all the sane bands! perfection right there. but sfter a few months he was just another member of our group.

END OF THIS PART THESE ARE THE GIFTS OF THE OTHER 4 MAGES!

Max

1- telekinetic

2- looks that kill (no joke)

3- simple healing

4- water

5- siren

Jared

1- fire

2- earth

Maya

1- wind

2- soul walker

3- regeneration

Eliot

1- healing

2- wind

3- fire

4- water

5- telekinetic

the powers that are not described here will be explained as story moves.


End file.
